


Grinch on Valentine's Day

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, and im so done with school, putting words here now feels like exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: People may have different views on the Valentine's day. Some may be excited about it, others may not even give a shit. Taiga is part of the people who loathe the day. He hates it on so many levels.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Grinch on Valentine's Day

**FEBRUARY 14TH.** An annual celebration of love and appreciation. 

Usually, lovers express their affection with greetings and gifts in any form, be it flowers, chocolates or anything, you name it. In Japan where he currently is, Japanese have their own tradition and expectation regarding the said festivity. Typically, women give out gifts to men. Instead of flowers, jewelries and whatnots, women are the ones giving chocolates to friends, families and of course, the person they are romantically interested in. 

People may have different views on the said day. Some may be excited about it, others may not even give a shit. Taiga is part of the people who loathe the day. He _hates_ it on so many levels. 

For Taiga, Valentine’s day is so overrated. It was just the 14th day of February and it has been highly commercialized for girls to spend money on chocolates or on making one. 

Taiga could not stop his eyes from rolling as he walked down the shopping district. Stores have been decorated in reds and pinks. _Too cheesy,_ he thought. There were balloons, heart-shaped decors and cupids shooting arrows. _Why not just shoot yourselves?_

  
  


As soon as Taiga reached his favorite café, he groaned loud enough for passers-by to give him a look. He did not give a damn and instead, entered the said café and walked to the counter. 

“Welcome!” His best friend, Kouchi had a bright smile plastered on his face that annoyed him to the core. He rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Even you, Kouchi?” Taiga gestured the whole café that was decorated with pink balloons. He looked at the cake display counter, his eyes grew big in horror. “Why is my favorite strawberry shortcake heart-shaped?!” 

Kouchi, whose smile did not leave his face, looked behind his shoulder. “People, there’s a walking Valentine’s Day grinch over here. Come and sprinkle salt to drive away the evil spirit!” 

“How dare you, Kouchi Yugo!” He exclaimed and threw him a flyer his hand found at the counter. 

Kouchi laughed at him, “Oh, Taiga, if you want to eat your favorite shortcake, shut up and go upstairs.”

A part of Taiga wanted to just leave the café and find some other place that did not go along with Valentine’s day celebration. But where could he find such a place?

It’s just one day, he thought, he would just bear the disgusting Valentine’s day spirit since he does not want to be home on a Sunday. 

The café has two floors, the first one a space where the counter and goods were on display while the second floor is a space given for people who wanted to dine in. He frequented the place and he already got a spot he liked to laze around, it was at the far back where he gets to see the entirety of the floor. Lucky for him, it was still vacant though customers are starting to fill the empty tables. 

Taiga sat down and placed the tray on the table. He ordered the least _Valentine-y_ pastries, a vanilla cupcake with white frosting, topped with brown sprinkles, and a slice of cheesecake. His favorite coffee latte has a heart design courtesy of his friend Kouchi. He quickly took a teaspoon to break the heart. 

As soon as he was settled, he brought out a script for an upcoming musical play he’s interested to audition for. If things go well, that would be his first ever lead role.

Taiga got engrossed with it, he has a lot of ideas in mind. 

“Hey.” 

Taiga removed his eyes from the script to see Kouchi with a tray of mug that he placed on the table. 

“I did not order-”

“It’s on me.” Kouchi said, smiling. “I know you’re studying for your next play. Is that it?” Kouchi pointed out the folder on the table. 

“Yup. The audition’s in three weeks.” He said, looking at the mug his friend had placed. “Really, Kouchi?” Taiga’s nose wrinkled upon seeing the latte art on his coffee. This time ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ was written. 

"Valentine's special." Kouchi winked at him, he almost gagged. His friend was emitting an aura of someone in love and so into the said day. Before he could say a thing, Kouchi turned his back on him to leave. Taiga promised himself to roast Kouchi once his shift ended. 

He picked up the teaspoon to spread apart the latte art on his coffee. He felt sheer happiness that the words disappeared.

"Good day! Table for how many, sir?" Without looking, he heard Kouchi. His friend's perkiness was bugging him. "I see. Sir, since most tables are occupied…"

"Yeah, I can see that."

Taiga decided to just mix his second cup of coffee vigorously. At least now, Valentine's can just disappear. Much like the money people spend on this day.

"If you don't mind sitting with other customers…" 

Taiga saw Kouchi with a guy tailing behind him. The guy was wearing a fluffy gray sweater and black pants with a coat slung on his arm. He has an expressionless look on his face and the eyeglasses he was wearing just added another layer of seriousness. 

“Sir, is it okay if you share your table?” Kouchi said politely. He wanted to giggle because he knew his friend can be so rowdy, though he kept it to himself. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said. 

“Great! Enjoy your stay!” Kouchi left them and went down to the first floor. 

The newly arrived customer took the empty seat in front of him. He went back to reading the script. As he ran through it, he was getting more confident that he could get the lead role. He knew it’s going to be the perfect chance to showcase his singing, and he did not really want to blow it. 

His attention was snatched from what he was reading when the person who was sitting in front of him stood up and left the table. The guy left his things on the chair plus two books on the table. 

Just like that, he left. Taiga knew it was probably to order food but he could not set aside the growing sense of responsibility to look after the guy’s things. 

He put his paper flat on the table and looked at the café. People, and he bets that the majority of them were couples, have already come and flooded the café. His face crumpled in disgust, he should have just stayed at home and ordered take out. 

His eyes fell back on the guy’s stuff. He could have just gone back to reading, he was in Japan anyway. No one would just steal a bag in a café and for the record, he’s not even acquainted with the guy. He tried to read what the book cover says and both of them were about economics. A university student maybe, he thought, just like him. 

Taiga looked around once again, making a quick profile for each person inside. He loved doing this-watching people and analyzing them based on how they dress, facial reactions and body languages. This helped him a lot to portray different emotions when acting. 

A man and a woman, who he thought both were in their early twenties, captured his attention. The girl was smiling as she listened while the man talked. But he saw that she kept on clutching her skirt and whenever she laughed, she tended to lower her head and glanced at the bag resting under the table. 

_Tch, another Valentine’s day confession coming up._

The guy who was sitting in front of him returned back with a tray of food on his hand. Sparing no look at the guy who moved to settle, Taiga rested his left elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm as he watched the pair on the other table. 

Taiga followed with his eyes as the woman from the other table stooped down to reach a pink box from her bag. She looked very shy as she muttered something before stretching her arm, offering the box to the man. The man winced as soon as he saw the box. It took the man a few seconds, which he thought might be awfully long for the woman to react. The man took a deep breath before straightening on his seat and lowered down his head in an apologetic way.

Taiga leaned back on his chair, sighing. “Store owner, one. Woman, zero.” He grabbed his script to get back to reading.

  
“Excuse me?” Taiga looked up and met the gaze of the person sitting in front of him. 

Taiga’s eyebrows raised. “What?”

“You said something.” The guy has a brooding look on his face. 

Taiga, being himself, squinted his eyes before finally averting his gaze from him and acted like he was going back to reading. “I don’t want to be rude, but it’s none of your business.”

“Alright.” He heard the guy say. 

Though Taiga was pretending to avoid interaction with him by focusing on his paper, he stole a glance after a few seconds and saw that the guy was reading his book while sipping from the cup. He looked so engrossed with knitted eyebrows. Taiga took it as a sign to continue studying for the role he wanted to have since it seemed that both of them needed peace and quiet. 

After quite some time, Taiga felt the need to satisfy his stomach. With one hand holding his paper and the other holding a fork, he sliced open his cupcake, only to find the most unsightly surprise he did not need for the day. The vanilla cupcake has a small part inside which was red and heart-shaped. As to how the café managed to bake one, he will never be interested to know. 

“I hate Valentine’s day.” He groaned. 

“Why do you hate Valentine’s day?” 

Taiga glared at the guy he was sharing the table with. 

“Come on, let me hear it.” The guy laid his open book flat and leaned on the table. “I know there are people who are not really fond of the day. I’m interested to know.”

Taiga pursed his lips and looked at the guy, discussing with himself whether he should talk to him or not. In the end, he resigned. 

“Valentine’s day is just for business owners who take advantage of women who are into it.” Taiga spoke. 

The Economics or _Econ_ guy, Taiga has already named him, nodded his head a few times. “Okay…?” He seemed to be urging him to talk more in which he obliged. 

“You see, businesses have a lot of schemes they sell on Valentine’s day. Chocolates, cakes--those stuff are gonna sell out to girls and women since they love…’love’. And those motherfuckers are taking advantage of that.” He continued. 

_Econ_ chuckled. “Did you not receive any during the past Valentine’s to make you look that way?”

Taiga let out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s none of your business and it’s not the point.” He quickly remembered all of the chocolates he had received from various people over the years and it only happened a few times that he liked what he received. It all depended on what message those chocolates carry.

“But I doubt it.” _Econ_ said. “I’m sure you have received chocolates before and I can say, there might be many of them.” 

Taiga watched as _Econ_ leaned his back on the chair and adjusted his eyeglasses. “I get your point that businesses have been doing that. After all, everything goes down to how profitable their products can be during Valentine’s. But isn’t it heart-warming to receive a gift from someone who appreciates you or for another instance, who is romantically interested in you?” 

“We can do it any other day, like Christmas. Just don’t patronize those bastards making profits from women’s emotions.” Taiga crossed his arms on his chest. 

“But women get the extra courage to confess during Valentine’s day. So it’s special.” _Econ_ guy countered. 

“And who is St. Valentine anyway?” Taiga continued, his voice rising. “People are not even sure who he was. Valentine might be a woman! Some say there are plenty of Valentines in our history. And I even read somewhere that a writer may have mixed reality and fiction to create a fake history. See? Valentine’s day is just so wrong and a lot of people are so into it.” 

_Econ_ was clearly amused with his sudden outburst. He was chuckling as he shook his head before speaking. “Who hurt you?” 

Taiga’s eyes grew big. “I’m not hurt!” He defended. “I just don’t like Valentine’s day.”

_Econ_ has a mischievous smirk on his face which Taiga found very irritating. “So you haven’t been in love.” 

Taiga almost choked on his words, he turned his eyes away from _Econ_ guy. “It’s not for you to know.” He managed to say. 

Awkward silence, at least for Taiga, enveloped them. For the _nth_ time that day, he stole a glance at _Econ_ guy. Taiga was taken aback when he met his gaze. 

“In other countries, Valentine’s day is celebrated in other ways.” _Econ_ started. “It was men who gave out gifts. Flowers, jewelries and other stuff. So, there, you can rest your anger from business owners who take advantage of women. Men are taken advantage of in other places, too.”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “I’m not really taking pity on women. I mean, what’s with _giri-choco_? Well, yeah, it’s good to receive one from your gir friends, who are really close to you. But some are really just giving away chocolates to anybody for the reputation, I must say.”

“Yeah, yeah I get that. Valentine’s day in Japan is also chocolate day.” _Econ_ agreed. 

“See, Valentine’s day is just for business people!” Taiga exclaimed. “Men and women are just being manipulated by business owners to showcase their love using various stuff that they sell. You can just celebrate your relationship every day, anyway.”

_Econ’s_ eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong with celebrating love on one day?”

Taiga made a face. “Why do people have to celebrate love on just one day? Can’t you just express your love everyday, like how you’re supposed to?”

“If we’re not going to set a day to celebrate love--Valentine’s day, then it’s just an ordinary day. Just any other day.” _Econ_ said. 

Taiga gave him a quizzical look. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. “ 

The side of _Econ’s_ lips rose. “You don’t have to think when it comes to love. You just need to feel it.” 

That statement made him groan loudly in exasperation. 

“You see, love is not just butterflies and roses. Even if you’re in a committed relationship, you still have your own life to live. Valentine’s day is just one out of three hundred sixty five days we have in a year. Those three hundred sixty four days that you have, you don’t necessarily need to spend every single one with your partner. You both have your own lives. That’s why we have Valentine’s day. To celebrate your love.” _Econ_ explained in which he just rolled his eyes in reply. 

“It’s not making sense to you this at this moment because you’re not in a relationship-”

“What makes you think I’m not?!” Taiga scowled, his voice rising once again. 

“Because, if you’re in a relationship right now, I’m sure your partner will not let you hate Valentine’s day this much.” _Econ_ has a victorious grin on his lips. Taiga had to fight the urge to smack him with his papers. Talking to strangers can be exhausting. All he replied was a groan as he rubbed his eyebrows to release the building headache he got from talking with him.

“So I’m right.” _Econ_ said. 

Taiga was quick to glare at him. “No.” 

“Really? Okay.” Taiga was now starting to hate how _Econ’s_ laugh sounded. 

“Also, Valentine’s day may have been a social obligation, but there are still girls out there who are genuine in giving chocolates to their family, friends or boyfriends to show their gratitude and affection.”

Taiga knew _Econ_ was right. Everything that both of them said were correct. Yes, he will never yield. He would never take back what he said against business owners. 

“Store owners and businesses may have been taking advantage of the celebration, but the chocolates they sell somehow helped those girls to have the courage to send out their feelings. Just look on that bright side.” _Econ_ smiled at him, he felt warm inside. 

“But how about those girls who are making efforts only to get rejected?” He blurted. 

_Econ_ shrugged his shoulder. “That’s...That’s the way of life. You may or may not get the result you want. After all, living is about bargaining.”

Taiga was in deep thought, he was starting to hate how this _Econ_ guy can spit the truth. He was thinking the best rebuttal he could use against him but _Econ_ continued talking. 

“Come on, stranger. life is too short. So while you’re at it, live life doing what you think will make you smile. Instead of hating some celebration, just let people be. I’m sure they already know the consequences that may happen to them.” 

He could not help but look at _Econ_ and the longer he stared, all his thoughts got jumble inside his head. 

“If ever you received or will receive chocolates today, just focus on the thought that these givers have you in their minds. Even if they are just classmates, friends, or workmates.” _Econ_ added. “It’s the thought that counts, right?”

“I think I will need you to shut up.” Taiga said, covering his face with both of his hands. 

Instead, _Econ_ continued. “Then, plot your revenge on White Day.” 

Taiga groaned in frustration once again. “Not White Day!” 

_Econ_ let out a hearty laugh, it was so pure. “Yeah, we cannot just end the talk about Valentine’s day without talking about White day.”

Taiga took a deep breath. He looked intently at _Econ_ as he was thinking all of the possible scenarios that may happen from what he was about to say. He bit his lower lip before speaking. 

“Wanna grab dinner with me?” Taiga almost immediately regretted what he said when he saw the shocked look on _Econ’s_ face. He could hear the ticking sound of a clock inside his head as he waited for any positive response from him. He was about to withdraw his invitation when _Econ_ leaned on the table to get closer to him. 

“Only if you tell me your name first.” He challenged him. 

Taiga, being Taiga, responded. “Not if you tell me yours first.”

_Econ_ chuckled again and he was getting frustrated over whether he liked hearing it or not. “Hokuto. Hokuto Matsumura.” 

Taiga was not able to suppress the victorious smile on his face. He gathered his things and stood up. “Let’s go? I know a place.” 

Hokuto tilted his head. “Name, please.”

“After dinner.” He picked up his tray and went down first. He swears his laughter will be inside his head for a long time. 

_Damn that mole on the side of his lips!_

* * *

As Kouchi emerged from the kitchen, he saw Taiga leave the café with another person. If his memory served him right, that was the same person he asked to sit with Taiga upstairs. 

“Was that Kyomo?” Shintaro was now standing beside him. "Who's the guy with him?"

“Ahhh…” he let out a sigh. “The grinch who wakes up only during Valentine’s day will now disappear forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who hates stores during Valentines, he really had to stay at a cafe that sells Valentine-themed goods. Taiga 🤡
> 
> 🤭
> 
>   
> February 14th may have passed, but it's still February! 
> 
> Happy Cardiac Muscle month, people! lol


End file.
